Runaway
by bornxbetter
Summary: Maryse is having a tuough time at smackdown.When she meets someone will he lift her spirits? Summary stinks.READ PLEASE. Maryse.Eve.Matt.Jeff.& Many more
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway.**

_Hello friends,this is a new story I've been working on for a while now.I've been really into this story for a while is one of the main charectors that I choosed for this awesome okay you know the drill **Read & Review** that some of the words have been taken out if you really want too read what it said then **PM me** or **REVIEW** and I'll **PM **you._

* * *

****

New friends?

Maryse sighed she was completely worn out from her match against Michelle ,the _current _Champion. She had had _lost_.Letting out an anguished sigh Maryse began too get she grabbed her make up bag and didn't feel like she needed it at the moment she look at her reflection in the mirror,she didn't look bad without it so why should she botter she thought. Maryse threw her make up bag in her zebra printed duffle bag. As Eve Torres came into the locker room looking like she ran a marathon instead of waiting for their fellow employes backstage and asking them questions.

"No!"Maryse looked at the usual cheery backstage was looking trough her purse trying too find looked around the room and her eyes stopped at Maryse she was the only diva in the locker room at the moment. She was shocked when she saw her coming didn't have many friends in the WWE roster and people always thought that she thought that she was better than every one else but she really didn't care _that_ much.

"Do you have any lip gloss?"Eve asked her rapidly pacing back and forth.  
" Yeah."Maryse reached over and got the small tube of lipgloss from her purse and gave it too Eve.

"Thank you!Your a life saver."She said reaching out and taking her small hand set mirror out of her purse and putting the gloss evenly on her lips."Wait till Matt sees me tonight I will blow him away."She told to nobody in particular but as she put the mirror down she noticed Maryse sitting in front of Maryse's lips curved into a "o" shape Eve realized that she had said it outloud .

"No..I didn't mean to say that."Eve told her as she paused waiting too see Maryse turn around and do something else but when she didn't she sighed with defeat.

"Promise not too tell?"The latina beuty asked nodded her head laughing as soon as she lifted up her pink finger and they both pinky swore on it.

"Promise."Maryse told her soon they started talking about Matt.

"So he said he wanted too "hang" out later?" Maryse said adding some air quotes on hang.  
"Yep and I need too look my best!"She said smiling they heard a familiar laugh coming from outside of the locker saw Matt Hardy and Maria talking?

"Maryse you got too help me!"She pleaded with a sad look slowly appearing on her face as she watched the scene unfold.

"So Matt I was wondering if you wanted too come with us later too a club?"Maria asked him putting a flirty smile on.

"Actually I have - "He said but before he could finish Maryse and Eve walked too them.  
"Hey Matt!"Maryse and Eve said."Matt so we still haging out later?"Eve asked him smiling and touching his arm slightly.

"Why don't ya'll come with us too the club?"Maria asked looked at Maryse and Maryse nudged Eve too approve.

" are you coming..with Maryse and I?"Eve asked Maryse was going too say she had things too do tonight but Maryse had quickly kicked her.  
"Ow."Excaped from Maryse lips and smiled quickly too cover up as soon as they all turned too her with weird stares.

"Sure I'll love too.I'll ask the boys."Matt said befored walking quickly left so it was just Eve and Maryse.  
"I'm not going."Maryse stated blankly too Eve turning her heel and walking back too the locker room too get her stuff.  
"No-I mean you have too come-ugh why won't you come."Eve said walking rapidly too Maryse.

"I don't feel like going out with a bunch of people who don't and _wont _talk too me."Maryse told her as Eve stared at her with begging eyes.  
"**PLEASE**!"Eve said getting on her knees and pleaded.

"Who else is going too help me on my journey on getting Matt?"Eve told her from the ground.  
"Eve don't you have other friends that know you like Matt?"Maryse asked .

"No."Eve motioned too Eve too get up.  
"Fine."As soon as Maryse said this Eve jumped on her jumping up and down.

"Thank you!When Matt and I get married your my maid of honor!"She said smiling jumping slightly and getting her stuff ready to go back too the hotel.  
"Hey can I ride with you?I came with Maria but after what happened I doubt that she'll let me ride with her. "Eve said too her as she calmed downed she look as Maryse got everything ready and nodded .

"Did you know that she liked him?"Maryse asked her speaking of Maria and Matt.

"No..but I had heard from barbie that he had asked maria out but she turned him down."Eve said frowning lightly.

"Do you think that he still likes her?"Eve said Maryse could tell that she had gotten a bit sad.  
"I don't think so..because he wanted too hang with you and not her."Maryse said smirking as she saw Eve smile a bit.  
"What hotel room are you staying at?"Eve asked squinted her eyes trying too remember.  
"Uh 324."Maryse said.

"Oh awesome i'm in 325!"Eve replied."Can I come over too see what I'm going too were.I need too catch Matt's attention tonight and have him forget about Maria."She said.

* * *

_Okay that was the end of the chapter.I hope everyone likes it forget too Review:)If you have any suggestions I will gladly take them into consideration just PM me.__  
**Next Chapter:**__Eve is Maryse's new friend what will happen when they both go clubbing with Matt Hardy and his friends with some other Divas._


	2. Chapter 2

_ this is another chapter I wrote:)Hope you guys like about the words getting cut off.I don't really know why that's happening._

**Don't you think I'm hot?**

Maryse along with Eve arrived at the soon as they arrive she bolted into her room and crashed in her was dead tired but Maryse knew that Eve wasn't going too let her get an ounce of sleep if she wanted too look her best for bursted in to the room with a couple of outfits Maryse groaned as Eve jumped on her bed too show her the outfits she was thinking of wearing tonight she was really fast and prepared.

"Okay.I want too wear these black skinny jeans with one of these shirts but im stuck between this one "Eve said pulling up a Red halter top."Or this one."In her other hand she pulled up a purple tube top looking made a face as she thought.

"I think that you should were the red one oh and straighten your hair."Maryse looked extatic.  
"Okay will are you wearing?"Eve sighed from her bed she had no idea what she was going too wear tonight.

"I don't know."She mumbled from her pillow.  
"Is this your suitcase?"Eve asked Maryse nodded at the suitcase she pointed at.

"Well how about this?"Eve told her holding up a Black shirt that was cut by the belly section with fishnet looking sleves.  
"I love that shirt"She said getting up from the bed and getting some jeans from her suitcase."and these jeans?"She asked Eve , who nodded.

"Oh look Matt just texted 's getting ready..We better change."Eve said getting up and leaving Maryse's stood up and changed into what Eve laid out for looked good in the tight fitting jeans she opened the hotel closet door and took out some blue high heels.  
"This will make my outfit pop."Maryse said to didn't really know what was going to happen tonight ,but she couldn't help but think that it was going too be pretty damn good.A while later Eve returned her hair fully straightened and dressed in the clothes from earlier.

"Eve , how are we getting there?"Maryse asked her.

"We can go in my car."Said of minutes later after recieving another message from Matt she and Maryse headed outside and headed for the Club.

"So Eve what now?"Maryse asked impatiently standing from one foot to the other with her drink in her hand.

"Um...I don't know, but you really should get to know my friends. Come on," said Eve, pulling on her arm as she got dragged the other direction.

"But Eve.."Maryse said trying too loosen Eve's felt awkard standing their infront of Eve's looked over at Matt and noticed him gawking at smiled knowing that Eve's plan was working.

"Okay is Shane,his girlfriend Jamie but we call her Velvet,Shannon,Katie,Matt oh and Maria.."Eve said before sitting next too Matt."Wheres Jeff?"Maryse heard Eve whisper too him.

Shane just stared at Maryse. "Man she's hot," Shane mumbled under his breath hoping that no one would hear him.

Velvet hit him straight upside his head because she heard what her boyfriend thought of the blonde bomshell.

"Honny.I just said she was hot.I didn't do anything with her..you know look but don't touch."Shane said trying his best too apologize to the TNA _had_ heard that as well she looked down and realize she was out of her stood up too get another drink since Eve was too wrapped up in Matt care if she went too get another drink.

"Another one Miss?"The bartender asked her as he looked up at her then her drink.

".."Maryse said at him smiling a she got her drink she plaid with it a bit stirring it with the straw that was put turned slowly back too the noticed that not everyone was there only Maria and Katie so she sat by them but not so close.

"Jeff over here."Maria and Katie screamed at the rainbow warrior too come turned and stared at Jeff as he came was immediatly captured by his hazel eyes Jeff smiled at quickly turned around and took a sip of her drink since she was caugth then turned too see her drink she was almost out she stood up and was making her way over too the bartender.  
"Maryse."She heard a southern accent looked up too see Jeff Hardy smiling at her.

"Jeff."She told him.

"You going too get another drink?"He asked as she nodded.

"Do you mind if I come with you."He asked her as she stared a his eyes and shook her head.

" can come with."Maryse said ,she was beaming needed a drink as they both approached the bar they ordered their drinks.  
"So Maryse your hanging out with Maria and Katie now?"Jeff coughed a bit.

"Umm .. no actually I came with Eve.I don't know were she went tough.."She said and Jeff they both heard familiar laughter coming from behind and really close_ really really close_.Jeff and Maryse looked at each other and Jeff's 8th drink and Maryse 10th they were _flirting? _As they went back too Maria and Katie,Katie was out dancing and Maria was throwing daggers at and her group were also there.  
"Hey you alone?"Michelle asked him as she scooted closer too narrowed her eyes.  
"No..friends..Maryse were are you!!!"Jeff said while he screamed the last part with Maryse was right next too him.  
"Jeff i'm right heree.."She said sluring a smirked at her and she returned the a tune came onto the club by Pitbull - I Know You Want Me"Came blaring onto the scene.

" let's dance."Michelle said grabbing his arm and onto the dance smirked knowing what kind of game she was turned around licking her lips as she blew a kiss too Jeff's sure had alot too drink they both all american diva was no match for the sexiest of the sexy, Maryse.

Maryse went too the dance floor also noticing that Jeff and Michelle were dancing close she grabbed him from his collar and pushed him onto her hips and moving too the rythem of the sassy song.  
"Don't _you_ think i'm hot?"Maryse whispered into his he growled onto _knew_ she had won this round as the song had both went back too the tables.  
"Man what's with you and Maryse?"Matt asked was not as _drunk_ as his little put his head on his hands and said "i don't know..i don't know her."After all it was just harmless flirting.

"I think it's time we go back too the hotel.."Eve said silently pointing at Maryse who was yawning.  
"Yeah."Matt agreed looking at Jeff who was falling asleep.

"Come on Maryse.."She said picking her up by her arm and dragging her to the parking did the same for his brother.  
"Bye was fun."Eve said as she put Maryse in the passenger side.

"Yep Eve it was nice even if my brother and your best friend are kinda hammered right now."He said opened her eyes at the right kissed Eve!


	3. Chapter 3

**COLORS**

Eve led Maryse too the eye's shot open.

"Aww I saw!"Maryse blushed madly.  
"Yeah.I think I succeded."Eve was beaming after she said that.

"Totally he wasn't even paying attention to Maria.."Maryse said getting chocolates from her cabniet and passing them to Eve.

"What was up with you and jeff tonight?"She asked Maryse .Maryse almost choked on the chocolate.  
"Hu?Nothing..umm harmless flirting that's all."She nodded.

"Mhhmm I belive you.."Eve said unconviced.  
"You can belive what ever you want Eve..I need sleep.."Maryse said laying her head onto the last thing she remember was that Eve told her that she was crashing with her.

Maryse was dead tired from last club and Eve staying up wit her so Eve could tell Maryse about the , she wasn't on the match card sighed it was a really long morning she thought as they both got coffe.  
"How can you guys drink that yuck."Nikki said fake gagging behing laughed at the sight as Eve just kept on drinking her coffe oblivious too the gestures that Nikki had all walked into the women's locker room and it suddenly went passed by Michelle.  
"She's such a whore."Michelle said too her friends,Layla and Brie stared at them with a lot of hatred she had heard it turned too Nikki.  
"How can your sister hang out with them?"Nikki both looked at Maryse she didn't seem affected by it as she kept on drinking her coffe.  
"Your not going too do anything about what she said?"Nikki asked Maryse, being suprised that she didn't go back and knock her lights sighed and shook her head.  
"Why would I.I am Maryse and she is not worth my time.."Maryse said and looked at Eve.

"So Eve.."Maryse started but was inturrupted by a knock on the shot a look at the door as Brie went to open it.

"Matt!"Eve 's eye's shot to her direction and he smiled as she waved.

"Brie."Matt said as Eve made her way to shot brie a asked Eve if she wanted to come with him to get something to eat ofcourse she agreed.

"So Maryse ..what do you want to do.."Nikki asked her when she saw that Eve had sure didn't want to talk that much as she sipped her coffe.  
"Knock , Knock.."Was heard from the other side of the door this time Michelle anwsered it.  
"Oh, Hi Jeff what are you doing here?Do you want to talk to me-"Michelle looked at Maryse as Maryse rolled her eyes.

"No Michelle actually I need ..Is um Maryse here?"Michelle frowned and glared at Jeff.  
"Actually she's not here.."Michelle started but was inturupted by Nikki.

"Michelle"Nikki started " Maryse is Maryse."Nikki told turned and went with Nikki.  
" Jeff.."Maryse told Jeff as he smiled at didn't understand why Michelle would lie to him.

"Hey Maryse.I wanted to ask you if you want to come with me right now..to umm talk?"Jeff frowned.  
"Umm yeah you know I would love too..but I can't leave Nikki alone..right Nikks."Nikki evil smirk got on her face.

"No I don't care."She told her.

"Well then let me just get my bag and we can go."Maryse told was still feeling a bit didn't think that a guy like Jeff would look twice at his cute smile and mesmerizing didn't notice Michelle and her clique glaring trough her back.

"So Jeff whats up?"Maryse said as they went to the halls.

"Maryse umm..What happened yesterday?"He smiled.

"Nothing Jeff just flirting and many..I mean _**many**_ drinks."She sighed and smiled back.  
"Okay..you still want to go for a walk still?"He nodded and went outside of the parking lot.


End file.
